HighSchool of the Dead Meets LethaL Carnage of the Dead
by LethaL Carnage Productions
Summary: When HighSchool of the Dead meets LethaL Carnage of the Dead. LethaL Carnage of the Dead is our novel that is inspired by many anime and video games but has our original characters. This short spin-off starts after Chapter 25 of the light novel. Started on December 1, 2011 and finished on December 2, 2011 Note: We do not own any characters or names from HighSchool of the Dead.
1. Chapter 1

Heading off a bridge is the team of LethaL Carnage which consists of nineteen year old Stephen Jeffcoat, eighteen year old Alyse Hopkins, twenty-nine year old Robert Letham, twenty-seven year Barbara Blank, twenty-three year old Rick Wood, twenty-three year old Kimberly Wyatt, and twenty-five year old Nick Sweigard. The team is heading off for Hamaderahigashi Elementary School well on their way Stephen starts acting weird and feeling weird.

On their way to the elementary school, Stephen starts acting weird and feeling weird.

"Hun are you alright?" Alyse asks.

"Yeah perfectly fine," Stephen replies lying.

"Cuz are you sure?" Rob asks, "You aren't walking normal."

"Yeah Steve maybe you should take a seat somewhere," Rick announces.

"I'm fine!" Stephen snaps, "We need to get to that school."

Stephen slurs his words and ends up passing out and fainting.

"Hun!" Alyse yells.

LethaL Carnage runs to Stephen but notices Alyse's yell attracted the living dead.

"Shit," Nick says.

The living dead run towards LethaL Carnage.

"Someone grab Stephen!" Barb yells.

Nick goes to Stephen put ends up getting knocked down by living dead who go to bite him. Some living dead start attacking Stephen but all of a sudden a huge flash appears blinding LethaL Carnage. Appearing around LethaL Carnage without the team knowing are seventeen year old Takashi Komuro, seventeen year old Rei Miyamoto, sixteen year old Kohta Hirano, sixteen year old Saya Takagi, eighteen year old Saeko Busujima, twenty-seven year old Shizuka Marikawa, and seven year old Alice Maresato. Takashi is shooting the living dead with his Benelli M4 Super 90 Shotgun. Rei is stabbing the living dead with a knife at the end of her Springfield M1A1 Super Match Rifle. Kohta is sniping the living dead with his Armalite AR-10 Battle Rifle. Saya is shooting the living dead with a MP5SFK Sub-machine Gun. Saeko is slashing away at the living dead with her Murata-tou Kanata while keeping her M92 Vertec Handgun around her leg. Shizuka and Alice grab Stephen and carry him out of the crowd of living dead. After the living dead were all killed, Takashi and his team flee LethaL Carnage and take Stephen to an abandon Seven-Seven gas station. By noon Stephen wakes up to see Takashi and his team starting at him. Stephen goes to get up and leave but can't.

"What the fuck?" Stephen questions, "Why am I tied up?"

"Not taking any chances," Takashi replies, "Don't know if you were bit."

"I wasn't bit," Stephen explains, "I just passed out from exhaustion."

"Are you sure you're not lying just so you can eat our brains?" Shizuka asks.

"Ew hell no," Stephen replies, "I'm not a living dead."

"A living what?" Alice asks.

"'Them'," Saya says, "Now listen stupid we don't call 'them' zombies or living dead we just call 'them' 'them'."

"Okay?" Stephen questions, "Like I give a fuck now untie me already!"

Takashi unties Stephen and then Rei hands Stephen the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame as Kohta hands Stephen his gun.

"A Smith & Wesson Sigma Handgun," Kohta announces, "This gun was created back in 1994. It incorporates a double-action only firing mechanism, so this pistol can be fired without delay or preparation. The basic model is chambered for the .40 S&W cartridge, but it is also available in nine by nineteen millimeter Parabellum and a sub-compact model in .380 ACP was also manufactured. A limited amount of these guns were also chambered for the .357 SIG cartridges. In 1999 S&W improved the Sigma series with the main changes being shortening of the barrel and the slide by twelve point seven millimeters. Other improvements included a more ergonomic and comfortable grip and a slightly enlarged ejection port, due to the proprietary accessory rails located at the front. Where did you get this beauty?"

"I found in on the ground in front of a grocery store," Stephen replies.

Stephen takes the gun off of Kohta.

"My name is Kohta Hirano," Kohta states.

"I'm Takashi Komuro," Takashi announces.

"I'm Rei Miyamoto," Rei says.

"My name is Saya Takagi now don't forget it stupid," Saya declares.

Stephen's eye twitches at Saya.

"Mine my friend here," Saeko explains, "My name is Saeko Busujima."

"I'm Shizuka Marikawa and this here is Alice Maresato," Shizuka states.

Stephen puts his gun back in its case and the same with both his Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame.

"My name is Stephen Jeffcoat," Stephen states, "S-t-e-p-h-e-n Jeff-coat, got it memorized?"

"Those swords of yours?" Saeko asks.

"Yeah what about my swords?" Stephen replies.

"What are they?" Saeko asks.

"Of the Crimson Flame is a sword that consists of a Chakram for the handle that holds the crimson red blade," Stephen replies, "The Chakram is black in the center where I hold it with red on the inside and silver on the outside. The Chakram has eight spikes for the level of its power. The Carnage Flame has a simple grey rod handle and the blade is yellow orange at its base and slowly darkens to red as it nears the tip. The blade fans out near the tip, which is flat at the top and slanted"

"You know nothing about your swords do you?" Saeko asks.

"Not really," Stephen replies blushing, "I just really like my swords and good when it comes to their use."

"I'm surprised you're still alive with that attitude stupid," Saya says.

"Saya stop calling Stephen stupid," Rei says, "He is human and we don't know everything."

"I know everything," Saya states.

"Then tell me about my swords," Stephen announces.

"Um well they are sharp and deadly," Saya explains.

Stephen slaps his forehead.

"So Stephen how are you feeling?" Shizuka asks.

"Much better," Stephen replies, "Thanks for saving my life back there but why did you?"

"We need to warn you not to go to Shintoko Third Elementary School," Takashi replies.

"How come?" Stephen asks.

"The Japanese Self-Defense Forces aren't helping people out of the area," Rei replies, "They are only keeping the people there."

"Why are they doing that?" Stephen asks.

"They don't trust the people," Kohta replies, "They aren't sure if they are infected or not."

"Well that's stupid," Stephen explains.

"I have to agree with you," Saeko says.

From outside the gas station comes 'them'.

"Oh great we are becoming surrounded," Alice states.

"Not for long," Stephen says.

Stephen pulls both the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame out and runs outside. Takashi and his team falling behind Stephen. Stephen starts slashing the heads off of 'them'. Saeko uses her katana and slashes it through the heads of the 'them' as Rei uses the knife at the edge of her gun and jams it into the chests of 'them'.

"We need to get to get away from them!" Stephen yells.

"Right," Takashi says.

Stephen and Takashi's team run from the Seven-Seven gas station away from the 'them'. As the team runs through Tokonosu City they run past many of 'them'.

"Okay what's with the drastic increase of 'them'"? Stephen asks.

"Haven't you noticed by in Tokonosu City there are hundreds of 'them' all over?" Takashi replies.

"Not really," Stephen states, "Haven't been paying much attention with my team."

"Oh brother," Saya says, "I'm surprised you and your stupid team are still alive."

Stephen stops running and makes Saya run into him. Stephen doesn't even move an inch.

"What the hell is your problem stupid?" Saya asks.

Stephen glares at Saya and lifts her up by the shirt. Kohta goes to push Stephen but Saeko stops him.

"My team isn't stupid," Stephen replies, "We have survived this outbreak since it first happened and we were in the United States for Christ sakes! We just came here to Japan three days ago. If you don't want me to purposely have you killed by 'them' I advise you to keep your stupid mouth shut."

Saya gulps and then starts to cry.

"I'm sorry!" Saya yells.

A horde of 'them' heard Saya and run towards her.

"Shit we got company!" Takashi yells.

"You guys go!" Stephen yells, "I'll hold 'them' off."

"You got to be joking?" Rei questions, "You can't take 'them' all on by yourself."

"I'm not by myself," Stephen mentions, "I have my team within my heart, now go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Takashi and his team run as Saya and Stephen become surrounded by 'them'.

"What are we going to do?" Saya asks.

"What do you mean we?" Stephen replies.

"You expect me to do all of the work?" Saya questions.

"No I expected myself to do the work and help you join your team," Stephen explains.

"That's crazy," Saya says.

Stephen releases Saya and grips both his swords tightly.

"You may be right but I'm not risking your life!" Stephen yells.

Stephen starts slashing away at 'them' taking their heads off. Stephen fights the other 'them'.

"Run!" Stephen yells.

Saya grinds her teeth and then pulls her Sub-machine Gun out.

"I'm not leaving you to die!" Saya yells.

Saya starts shooting 'them'. Stephen looks back and smiles at Saya.

"Stupid," Stephen says.

Stephen and Saya continue to fight 'them' and finally are able to make a run for it. Stephen puts his Carnage Flame in the case and then runs to Saya. Stephen grabs Saya's hand. Saya blushes as Stephen pulls her along as he runs to join Takashi and his team. Up ahead Takashi and his team stop at a park.

"Damn it we need to go back," Takashi says.

"Wait is that Stephen and Saya?" Alice asks.

Takashi and the team see Stephen and Saya running towards them hand in hand.

"Hells Yeah!" Takashi yells.

Stephen and Saya stop near the team and catch their breath.

"You both killed 'them' all by yourself?" Saeko asks.

"I told her to join you guys but she just didn't listen," Stephen replies.

"Oh that's Saya for you," Kohta announces.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Saya asks snapping.

Kohta gets scared.

"Nothing," Kohta replies.

Takashi and his team along with Stephen all laugh.

"So Stephen how would you like to join our team?" Takashi asks.

"I would but I probably should be getting back to my own team," Stephen replies.

Stephen turns to head back to his team but sees 'them'.

"Or not," Stephen says, "Run!"

Takashi, Stephen, and Takashi's team run into the park away from 'them'. Soon the team stops in the middle of the park.

"We're do we go now," Alice asks.

"Well we know my mom and Rei's parents are perfectly fine at the elementary school as they actually try to help the people," Takashi replies, "How about your parents Kohta?"

"They aren't in the country," Kohta states, "What about yours Saeko?"

"How about we help Stephen get back to his team," Saeko states.

"I'm good with that," Rei announces.

"Same here," Shizuka says, "It will be nice helping Stephen back to his team."

"But do you think his team just stayed back there?" Alice asks.

"Most likely they are looking for me as we speak," Stephen replies, "Not sure where."

"Well let's go find them but take our time," Saya states.

"Why Saya?" Kohta asks.

"Oh no reason," Saya replies.

Saya goes to Stephen and wraps her hand around his arms causing Stephen to blush.

"I got a," Stephen goes to say.

"Not the time for that!" Takashi yells, "We got company!"

A horde of 'them' appear in the park around the team.

"God these bastards sure are persistent," Stephen explains.

Stephen pulls both his swords out and immediately runs towards 'them' not even waiting for the team. Stephen starts slashing away at 'them' as Takashi and his team soon join in. Takashi and his team are amazed at how well Stephen fights off the group of 'them'. Soon all the group of 'them' that were around the team are now dead on the ground. Stephen turns to Takashi and his team who stared amazed at Stephen.

"What?" Stephen questions, "Do I have blood on my face?"

Takashi and his team shake their head no.

"There is one 'them' behind me?" Stephen asks.

Stephen turns around and sees no standing 'them' so he turns back around.

"What the hell are you guys staring at?" Stephen asks.

"You fight amazingly," Saeko replies, "So skilled like you have been a swordsman for years."

Stephen raises his eyebrow.

"That's all?" Stephen questions, "I played so many video games that I picked up many different moves from all of them."

Kohta laughs and smiles.

"You sound like me," Kohta says, "I love video games."

Stephen stares down at Kohta.

"He's just in shape porker," Saya states.

Kohta looks down tapping his two fingers together.

"Saya that was harsh," Stephen says.

Stephen goes to Kohta and puts his arm around his shoulder.

"Kohta don't worry about Saya's insults," Stephen explains, "She must have a crush on you if she calls you names."

Kohta smiles and jumps for joy, as Saya opens her mouth and goes to Stephen.

"I do not have a crush on Kohta!" Saya yells, "I have a crush on Takashi!"

Stephen puts his finger on Saya's lips making her blush.

"And me," Stephen states, "But anyway I advise you to not yell."

"Now that we know the way we came in has 'them' all around it," Saeko says, "How do we get out of this park?"

"There has to be another way out of here," Rei replies.

"Follow me," Takashi says.

Takashi starts walking off with Rei close by his side. Shizuka and Alice stand beside Rei as Stephen and Saeko stand next to Alice. Kohta and Saya stand next to Takashi. The team walks out of the park and down a road. As the team walks they come across some 'them'.

"Stay quiet," Takashi says, "They are blind so if we just can quietly walk past them…"

All of a sudden Saya sneezes which attracts 'them'.

"Run!" Stephen yells.

Stephen, Takashi and his team run attacking 'them' as the team comes to 'them'. Soon the team comes to a gate. As the sun starts to set the team reaches a locked gate.

"Quick in there," Saeko states.

Kohta goes to the gate and sees a pad lock.

"It's locked," Kohta explains, "We won't be able to get in."

Stephen takes his Crimson Flame and slams the lock breaking it.

"Was locked," Stephen says, "Now hurry!"

Stephen pushes Kohta through the gate and then has the girls go in next. Takashi and Stephen are still outside the gate as 'them' start to surround the gate.

"Takashi get in here!" Rei yells.

"Oh thanks a lot I feel accepted," Stephen says joking.

"Hun!" Alyse yells.

Stephen looks around and sees his team waving from a rooftop.

"Guys!" Stephen yells.

Alyse all of a sudden runs to the edge of the roof.

"Alyse don't!" Stephen yells.

Alyse doesn't listen and jumps off the roof.

"Shit," Rob says, "Alyse!"

LethaL Carnage runs to grab Alyse but is too late. Alyse falls down from the two story building. Takashi and Stephen run to Alyse and catch her. Alyse makes both Takashi and Stephen fall onto the group. Alyse starts kissing Stephen repeatedly.

"Guys you got the living dead!" Rick yells.

Takashi, Stephen, and Alyse get up off the ground and stare at all of 'them'. Stephen grabs both his Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame as Alyse grabs her Automatic Rifle with the knife at the end. Takashi grabs his shotgun. 'Them' start moving towards, Stephen, Takashi, and Alyse. Rob and Kim start sniping the heads of 'them'.

"Get going!" Nick yells.

Rick, Rob, Barb, and Kim all shooting 'them' as Takashi, Stephen, and Alyse run through the gates and quickly boards it to prevent 'them' from entering. Rei runs to Takashi and gives him a huge hug. Stephen and Alyse stare up at the roof at LethaL Carnage.

"Are you guys going to be okay without us?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah don't worry!" Rob replies, "Just get some shelter for the night! We'll come back for you tomorrow in the morning!"

"Alright we'll be here," Alyse says, "Be careful!"

"You too!" Barb states.

"See ya," Kim says.

LethaL Carnage stops shooting at 'them' and walks from the room into the building they were in.

"Let's get going before it becomes dark," Saeko declares.

Stephen, Alyse, Takashi, and his team walk through the area they are in.

"What is this place?" Alice asks.

"Looks like some sort of," Kohta goes to reply.

'Them' start rising from the ground.

"Graveyard!" Shizuka yells.

Stephen, Alyse, Takashi, and his team start running through the graveyard while attacking 'them'. Soon the team ends up in a mortuary. Takashi and Stephen shut the doors on 'them'. Saeko finds some candles and lights them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now where are we?" Saya asks.

"Looks like some sort of mortuary," Saeko replies."

"Isn't this a place the dead is stored?" Shizuka asks.

"Sadly yes," Alyse replies, "Oh by the way I'm Alyse Hopkins, I'm Stephen's fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Saya asks.

Saya looks down upset.

"What's her problem?" Alyse asks.

"She had a crush on Stephen," Alice replies, "My name is Alice Maresato."

"I am Takashi Komuro," Takashi announces.

"Nice to meet you Alyse I am Rei Miyamoto," Rei states.

"I am Saeko Busujima," Saeko states.

"The name is Saya Takagi," Saya says frowning.

Shizuka smiles at Saya.

"I am Shizuka Marikawa," Shizuka explains.

Kohta goes to Alyse and grabs her rifle.

"A LWRC M6 Assault Rifle," Kohta states, "The M6 is a series of carbines designed and manufactured by Land Warfare Resources Corporation. It is based on the M4 carbine, with which it shares eighty percent of its parts. The 'M' model name is not a United States military designation. Like the HK416, it features a proprietary short-stroke self-regulating gas piston system and bolt carrier/carrier key design, which prevents trapped gases from contacting the bolt carrier or receiver of the weapon, which reduces the heating and carbon fouling of the internals; simplifies field maintenance, and improves reliability. Standard length barrel is forty point eight nine centimeters, with a one seventh in barrel with a ferritic nitrocarburized surface conversion which covers the barrel, inside and out, as well as the piston components."

Kohta notices Alyse's handgun and grabs it.

"The Jericho 941 Handgun," Kohta explains, "The Jericho 941 is a double action/single action semi-automatic pistol developed by Israel Weapon Industries and introduced to the market in 1990 as the Jericho 941. It was first imported into the US in 1990 by KBI, Inc of Harrisburg, PA. It was later imported by OF Mossberg & Sons and named the Uzi Eagle and by Magnum Research, Inc as the Baby Eagle until the end of 2008. Beginning January 1, 2009 until they ceased business on January 29, 2010, KBI, Inc resumed importation of the handgun as the Jericho. Magnum Research, now a division of Kahr Arms, announced a renewed importation of the Jericho. The single most significant innovation attempted by IMI was offering a new, much hotter cartridge, the .41 Action Express to go along with the Jericho 941. The difference between 9MM and .41 AE is the same as .44 magnums and .50 AE. The AE bullets have rebated rims which are the same diameter as the less powerful rounds, but the casing is wider providing more power. This allows these pairs of calibers to be used in the same firearm with only a change of barrel, recoil spring, and magazine."

"Don't mind Kohta Hirano," Stephen explains, "He is fascinated by all sorts of guns."

"I see," Alyse says a little freaked out.

Kohta hands Alyse her gun back and bows before her

"I bow down to you being brave enough to use both weapons," Kohta states.

Saya goes to Kohta and hits him in the head.

"Knock it off!" Saya yells.

Kohta gets up and rubs his head.

"Sorry I just love guns," Kohta announces.

"So now what do we do?" Alice asks, "It's late and we are surrounded by 'them'.

Alyse looks at Stephen confused.

"'Them' are our living dead or other people's zombies," Stephen explains.

Alyse shakes her head as she understands.

"We stay the night until it becomes day and then we wait for Stephen and Alyse's team to home for the two," Takashi replies.

"With all 'them' outside I highly doubt that their team will be able to reach us," Saeko states, "We need to meet with them at some other place."

"But where?" Alyse asks, "We told our team we would meet here tomorrow morning."

"Well looks like we will need to get around this place to meet your team then tomorrow," Rei explains.

"We will do that during dawn," Saeko says, "Until then rest up."

Alyse, Saeko, Say, Shizuka, Rei, and Alice all walk off into what was supposed to be the living room of this house. Stephen, Takashi, and Kohta walk around the mortuary to check if any of 'them' are inside.

"So Takashi are you and Rei dating or something?" Stephen asks.

Takashi blushes at the question and then frowns.

"No," Takashi replies, "We broke up when she got held back a year in school because of how she felt I didn't understand the reason. She behind dating Hisashi Igou but he died the first day of this outbreak. Rei and I did make a pinky promise when we were kids that we would get married when we grew up but I highly doubt that will be kept."

"Do you love her?" Kohta asks.

"Of course I still love her," Takashi replies, "I just don't know if she feels the same way for me."

"Oh come on Takashi," Stephen explains, "That hug proved she still is in love with you."

"Maybe," Takashi says.

Stephen, Takashi, and Kohta don't find any 'them' so they head to the girls who are in their pajamas. Stephen blushes seeing the girls in revealing clothing.

"Shizuka sleeps with nothing on?" Stephen questions seeing her asleep with a pillow over her breasts.

"Yeah," Takashi states, "Hot isn't it."

Rei glares at Takashi as Alyse glares at Stephen. Stephen gets nervous.

"Of course it fucking is," Stephen thinks, "I can't say that in front of Alyse though."

Stephen gulps the saliva in his mouth.

"Of course," Stephen replies.

Alyse's eye twitches as she gets up just in her bra and panties and walks to Stephen.

"Oh hun," Alyse says, "Who is hotter though?"

Stephen blushes real bad as everyone stares at him.

"Why me?" Stephen thinks.

Stephen looks around as Rei, Alice, Saya, and Saeko are giggling.

"You," Stephen replies.

"Good boy," Alyse says.

Alyse kisses Stephen on the lips and then returns back to the chair she was sitting on. Stephen sighs as Takashi and Kohta burst out laughing. Stephen gives the stink eye to Takashi and Kohta which stops them from laughing. Around eleven the whole team is asleep for the night. Shizuka is naked on the couch with a pillow covering her. Alyse is in her bra and panties asleep on Stephen's bare chest. Stephen is just in his boxers. Saya is asleep on another couch in her short black shorts and blue tank top. Kohta is asleep in his white t-shirt and black pants. Saeko is asleep on the chair in her black thong and white apron. Alice is asleep in a pink gown. Takashi is asleep in his boxers and his crimson red t-shirt with Rei sleeping on his chest. Rei is in her white panties and a tight pink tank top. Around midnight it begins to storm. Lightning wakes up the team around three and then they hear glass break.

"Shit," Stephen says.

The team gets up

"We need to get out of here," Takashi says.

Rei yawns and stretches.

"Why so late?" Rei asks rubbing her eyes, "Can't they give it a rest?"

Alyse rubs her eyes and stretches.

"I wish," Alyse replies.

The team puts their clothes on and grabs their weapons. The team heads into the hallway seeing 'them' race into the mortuary.

"Run!" Saeko yells.

The team runs for a door and exits to the street.

"No it's pouring!" Saya yells, "I'm going to get soaked!"

"Put these on!" Shizuka states.

Shizuka tosses Takashi and his team rain jackets. Alyse grabs her rain jacket from the backpack on Stephen's back. Stephen just put his hood up. The team grabs their weapons and starts slashing and stabbing at 'them' while they run through the street in the late night and early morning.

"Where are we running off to?" Alice asks.

"Whatever is nearby that will keep us safe," Takashi replies.

The team reaches stadium that they quickly enter. Takashi and Stephen slam the doors shut on 'them' as lightning flashes lighting the inside of the stadium. Stephen and Takashi lock the doors. Stephen and Takashi turn to the team as the drop the hoods from their head and put their weapons behind their back. The team has their weapons away and hoods down.

"What is this place?" Alyse asks.

"A stadium of some sort," Rei replies.

"It's not a stadium," Saeko states, "It's a dojo."

"At least there is a roof over this place," Shizuka announces.

"Now how do we expect to meet Stephen and Alyse's team running here?" Kohta asks, "I don't even know where we are."

"Neither do I," Saya replies, "And I'm the smart one."

"Tomorrow we could go meet their team," Alice says, "We should try to get more sleep."

Stephen and Takashi turn to look outside at the storm and living dead. Stephen sighs so Takashi puts his hand on Stephen's shoulder.

"We'll get you and Alyse back to your team," Takashi states, "I promise."

Stephen looks to Takashi and smiles.

"Thanks," Stephen says.

Takashi and Stephen walk to the team and then head to the main dojo area. Inside the dojo the team gets into their pajamas and heads to bed. By nine in the morning, the team wakes up to see that it is still storming outside. The team is still in their pajamas.

"Shizuka can you please put some close on?" Stephen questions, "You're beautiful but god."

Alyse hits Stephen in the back of the head which has the girls laugh.

"Don't know how to keep those thoughts inside your head do you?" Alyse asks.

"Hey I was telling her to get dressed," Stephen replies.

"Still," Alyse says, "It's not like you have to stare at her naked body."

Stephen looks from Alyse to Shizuka and then back at Alyse.

"But," Stephen goes to say.

Takashi goes to Stephen and puts his hand on Stephen's shoulder.

"Listen Alyse when you're a guy it's an instinct to stare at a beautiful female especially when she is naked or has a revealing outfit on," Takashi states.

Rei's eye twitches so she goes to Takashi and grabs him by the ear.

"Not the ear!" Takashi yells.

"Thanks Takashi," Stephen says laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Around nine thirty in the morning, the team gets dressed, grabs their weapons, and heads for the streets in the storm.

"We need to find a place to eat," Kohta says, "I'm starving."

"Shut it fatty," Saya says.

"He's right," Saeko explains, "We need to get something to eat."

"Where is the closest store or restaurant?" Alice asks.

"Not sure," Takashi says.

"Oh I know a close by restaurant!" Shizuka states.

The team looks at Shizuka.

"And where is this restaurant?" Rei asks.

Shizuka points down the street towards 'them'.

"Down there past 'them'," Shizuka replies.

Stephen looks down at the ground.

"Figures," Stephen states.

Alyse goes to Stephen and lifts his head up. Alyse kisses Stephen's forehead.

"Hun we have dealt with so much more," Alyse announces, "That won't compared to all we have been through."

"Especially you jumping off a building being pregnant," Stephen remarks.

"What was that?" Alyse asks.

"I said especially Lou humping doff hay fleeing," Stephen says.

Alyse looks at Stephen.

"Shit what rhymes with pregnant?" Stephen thinks.

"Fleeing what?" Alyse asks.

Stephen looks to the street.

"Pavement?" Stephen questions.

Alyse rolls her eyes.

"Are you guys done?" Kohta asks, "I need food."

Alyse turns to Kohta.

"Yeah we're good," Alyse replies.

The team heads down the street towards 'them' so the team grabs their weapons. Stephen and Takashi lead the team as they shout. Takashi slams the back of his shotgun into the face of 'them' as Stephen slashes 'them' into pieces. Saeko slashes the heads off of 'them' as Rei stabs 'them' in the throat. Saya shoots at 'them' as Kohta uses the back of his rifle to smack 'them' around. Soon the team comes to a noodle restaurant.

"There it is!" Shizuka yells.

"A noodle restaurant?" Saya questions, "Really?"

The team enters the noodle restaurant and closes the door not letting 'them' in. Kohta quickly runs into the kitchen and starts grabbing a crap load of food. Stephen checks the grandfather clock that appears to still be working.

"It's past ten," Stephen states, "The team must have came for me and Alyse by now."

"Don't worry," Takashi says, "We'll get you both back to your team soon."

"I hope," Alyse explains, "I don't want anything back happening to them."

Coming from the back with a lot of food is Kohta.

"You better have saved us some!" Saya yells.

"Oh don't worry I did," Kohta says, "Here you go."

Kohta throws Saya a fortune cookie.

"That's not funny!" Saya yells.

Kohta places the food down. Saeko goes to the food and starts cooking.

"I'll do the food preparation," Saeko announces, "You guys grab bowls and chop sticks."

"Uh oh," Stephen says.

"What's wrong?" Rei asks.

Stephen taps his two fingers together.

"I have never used chop sticks before," Stephen replies.

"Don't worry I'll teach you," Shizuka states.

Within thirty minutes the food was done and so Saeko gave all nine a bowl of noodles and vegetables. Everyone begins to eat as Shizuka grabs Stephen's hand and shows him of the use the chop sticks but really she is using Stephen's hand to pleasure herself. Alyse's eye twitches watching Shizuka rubbing her breasts on the back of Stephen's neck.

"Alright that's enough," Alyse says, "I think Stephen has it down."

"Oh but I wanna make sure," Shizuka states.

"Sit!" Alyse yells.

Shizuka goes to her seat and starts eating. Stephen begins using the chop sticks correcting so Stephen turns to Shizuka.

"Hey thanks!" Stephen states with a big smile.

Shizuka blows a kiss to Stephen which causes him to blush. Stephen now looks at Alyse whose face is bright red.

"Alyse are you okay?" Stephen asks.

"Perfectly fine," Alyse replies grinding her teeth.

"Uh okay," Stephen says.

By ten in the morning, the team has finished eating. It finally stops raining as the team heads for the doors.

"Ready?" Takashi asks.

"Yeah," Stephen replies.

Stephen and Takashi face the door with weapon in hand. Alyse and Rei open the doors. 'Them' start rushing into the noodle shop so Stephen, Takashi, Kohta, and Saeko start whipping 'them.' Alyse and Rei soon join in as does Saya. The team exits the noodle shop and heads down the street the opposite way they came from.

"We should be heading the other way!" Alyse yells.

"It's too dangerous!" Saeko states, "'Them' would outnumbers us before we ever reached the mortuary."

"What do we do?" Alice asks.

"We keep going," Rei replies, "We need to find a gun shop to get more ammo."

The team runs down the streets of Tokonosu City until they reach a gun shop.

"There!" Stephen yells, "Hurry inside!"

The team runs into the gun shop. Stephen and Takashi barricade the entrance from 'them'. Kohta looks around.

"Oh my god!" Kohta yells, "I'm so hard!"

Kohta freaks out and looks at all the guns in the shop. The others grab ammo and anything they will need for the journey back to Stephen and Alyse's team.

"Oh my god it's an Olympic Arms K3B 14.5" AR-15 Carbine - LE Only," Kohta explains, "This is used in the United States Armed Forces. The receiver material is 7075 T6 Aluminum Forged machined by Olympic Arms. The receiver finishes are a black matter anodized recovers, Parkerized steel parks. The action is a gas operated semi-automatic. The upper type is an A2 with fully adjustable red sight. Front sight has an elevation adjustable post with bayonet lug. The hand guard is a fiberite M4 carbine. The barrel is four point four two meters long button rifled 416 stainless steel. The chambering is five point five six NATO. The bore is a long-life non-chromed bore. The muzzle is an A2 flash suppressor and the stock is a M4 fiberite, six-point collapsible."

"How does he know all that?" Alyse asks.

Stephen shrugs at the question. Kohta sees another gun.

"Oh that's a," Kohta goes to say.

Saya grabs Kohta by the ear.

"Alright enough of your orgasm Kohta," Saya says, "You can have an orgasm on me."

The team stares at Saya.

"I mean of me!" Saya yells moving her hands around embarrassed.

"Right," Shizuka says.

"What's an orgasm?" Alice asks.

"Nothing," Stephen replies moving his arms around.

Alice looks at Stephen and then the others confused.

"Get all the ammo we need?" Takashi asks.

"Looks like it," Rei replies.

Takashi goes to the window and looks out in the front. Takashi sees tons of 'them' walking around outside of the gun shop.

"We may to lay low for a little," Takashi says, "They are surrounding the area."

"Could we exit some other way?" Rei asks.

Stephen looks around the shop and sees a door in the roof.

"Yeah we just need a ladder of some sort to reach the door up there," Stephen replies.

The team looks up at the roof.

"Who puts a door in the roof?" Shizuka asks.

"Smart people," Saya replies.

"No people who are cautious about every move they make," Saeko states, "Owning weapons in Japan is illegal unless it's for hunting, sports, or you're a part of the government such as police or military."

"Hey guys I found a ladder!" Alice yells.

"Great eye," Kohta says.

Kohta grabs the ladder and carries it to the door. Kohta opens the ladder.

"I'll go first," Takashi says.

"No you don't!" a person yells.

Coming from a backroom is a group of people.

"Who the hell are you?" Alyse asks.

"Who are we?" the person asks, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Listen asshole she asked first so answer or else," Stephen states.

The guy points a gun towards Stephen.

"Or else what?" the guy asks.

Stephen raises his neck as the guy pushes the gun into Stephen's neck with his finger on the trigger.

"Alright you can go first," Takashi says, "Just put the gun down."

The guy with the gun climbs up the ladder as the two children and woman stay with Takashi and the team. The guy opens the door and gets pulled out by one of 'them'. The children and woman scream.

"Someone save my husband!" the woman screams.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephen jumps up the ladder to grab the guy but the guy has been pulled onto the roof. 'Them' start eating the guy and some come to the door so Stephen slams the door shut and locks it.

"No!" the woman screams.

Stephen jumps down from the ladder and looks at the lady.

"Sorry but he's gone," Stephen says.

The woman drops to her knees and cries with her children. 'Them' start breaking the windows of the gun shop.

"We need to get out of here," Saeko says.

"Quick to that back door that no one noticed earlier!" Stephen yells.

The team runs to the door as the wife and children stay and cry. Alyse and Rei run back to the family.

"You need to come with us," Alyse says.

"Not without Satoshi!" the woman cries.

"Ma'am please come with us for the sake of your children," Rei states.

'Them' start coming through the windows.

"Quick get out," Takashi says.

Takashi opens the back door to an alley. Saeko, Alice, Saya, Kohta, and Shizuka exit the gun shop.

"What about you?" Saeko asks.

Takashi slams the door on Saeko.

"She's gonna rip you a new asshole for that," Stephen states.

"Oh well," Takashi says, "Let's save our girls."

"Yeah," Stephen says.

Stephen pulls out his Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame. Takashi grabs his shotgun. Takashi starts bashing in the faces of 'them' as Stephen slashes their heads off.

Alyse and Rei pull up the woman and then lead her and her children to the door. The five exit the gun shop.

"Stephen, Takashi, hurry!" Rei and Alyse yell.

Stephen and Takashi kill another two of 'them' and then run out the backdoor. Alyse and Rei slam the door shut causing 'them' to slam into the steel door. From the roof up above 'them' start falling down to the alley.

"We need to get the fuck out of here," Takashi says.

"Quick this way," Saeko announces.

Saeko runs off and so the team follows her. As the team runs down the alley they slam, slash, and stab many of 'them' until the team comes to a carnival some miles away.

"Oh shit," Stephen says, "This will be fun."

The team runs into the carnival that is filled with 'them'.

"Or not," Alyse says.

"Damn it," Takashi says, "We'll never get away from 'them'."

"Into the Tunnel of Love!" Saya yells.

"Why?" Kohta asks.

"Because I said so!" Saya shouts.

The team runs into the Tunnel of Love and loses 'them'. Inside the Tunnel of Love, the team catches their breath as they lean against the walls. The team puts their weapons back.

"I think we lost them," Shizuka states.

"I can't keep up with this running anymore," Alice says, "My legs are tired."

"Are you able to walk?" Rei asks.

"I don't think so," Alice replies, "I'm too tired."

Stephen goes to Alyse.

"Here get on my back," Stephen says, "I'll carry you."

"Has anyone noticed Zeke isn't with us?" Saeko asks.

"Zeke!" Alice yells.

Running into the Tunnel of Love is a dog. The dog barks.

"Zeke no barking," Alice says.

"So that's Zeke?" Alyse asks, "I thought it was a stray dog just following us around."

Alyse kneels down and picks Zeke up. Zeke licks Alyse causing Alyse to laugh. Soon the team hears 'them' coming into the Tunnel of Love.

"We need to get out of here," Kohta says.

The team runs through the Tunnel of Love and ends up entering the House of Mirrors.

"Shit," Takashi says, "Everyone stay close together."

The team stays together as they walk through the House of Mirrors. The team finally exits the House of Mirrors after running into 'them' well reflections.

"How did it get dark so fast?" Shizuka asks.

"We must have been trapped in the House of Mirrors for hours," Saya replies.

"Perfect," Stephen says rolling his eyes.

"What is so fun about those damn mirror houses?" Alyse asks, "It's a pain in the ass not finding your way out."

The team walks through the carnival and comes to a cotton candy stall.

"Cotton Candy!" Kohta shouts happily.

The team runs to the cotton candy stall and they each grab some cotton candy and eat it as they walk through the park. Soon the team comes to Kiddieland.

"Oh shit it's Kiddieland!" Stephen states.

The team walks into Kiddieland and sees many 'them'.

"Wow," Alice says, "There are tons of 'them'.

"This seems so familiar," Stephen says, "Like from a video game dealing with the end of the world. What was it called? Dead Left? Lead Dead? Left of the Dead?"

The team walks through Kiddieland quietly avoiding 'them' until Zeke starts barking at 'them'. Alyse covers Zeke's mouth but it was too late, 'them' heard Zeke so 'them' start running towards the team.

"Just my day," Takashi says.

Takashi, Saya, Kohta, Rei, and Saeko start attacking 'them'.

"Run!" Saeko yells.

Stephen, Alyse, and Shizuka start running and run into what else than a haunted house. Soon Takashi and the rest of the team enter the haunted house and meet up with Stephen, Alyse, and Shizuka.

"Not the best place to hide but it will due for now," Rei states.

"How long is now?" Saya asks.

"I have to agree with Saya there," Kohta admits, "There are many of 'them' waiting outside for us and probably some in here as well."

"Well if we happen to see 'them' they will meet my sword," Saeko explains.

"Oh I hope we don't run into any more of 'them' tonight," Shizuka says, "I'm truly getting sick of running."

"Why did you guys save the ditz?" Stephen asks.

Takashi laughs and shrugs as Alyse elbows Stephen in the side.

"Ouch," Stephen says, "What was that for?"

"For being ignorant," Alyse replies.

The team walks through the haunted house.

"Why is there an operating haunted house in the season of Spring?" Alice asks.

"Not so sure," Rei replies, "Maybe it was built here and can't be taken down."

The team walks up a flight of stairs.

"So far no 'them'," Saeko says.

All of a sudden a robotic 'them' jumps at the team. Saeko puts her sword through the robot. The robot's head falls off.

"It was just a robot," Saya says, "Stupid."

"How did it work though?" Kohta asks, "All electricity was shut down from the missile."

"Not too sure," Takashi replies, "We should try to get out of here as soon as possible."

As the team walks through the haunted house the girls all get scared from the scenery jumping out at them. The guys burst out laughing until a clown appears and scares the living shit out of Stephen.

"Get this fucking thing away from me!" Stephen yells.

Saeko takes her katana and slashes the clown's head off.

Stephen is in a corner as Alice is crying behind him. The clown falls down dead without a head. The head falls in front of Stephen causing Stephen to squirm. Blood pours from the head and body.

"Now that was one of 'them'," Alyse states.

Stephen kicks the head which hits a button. The button opens a door where ten of 'them' run out.

"Run!" Takashi yells.

"I'm too tired to run though," Shizuka says.

"You run or you die," Saya explains.

The team runs past Shizuka as Shizuka looks back and sees 'them' running towards her. Shizuka screams and runs for the team.

"Wait for me!" Shizuka yells.

The team runs out of the haunted house. Stephen kicks the door shut stopping 'them' from reaching the team. The team leans against the steel fence to catch their breath.

"I thought carnivals were supposed to be fun?" Alice asks.

Stephen looks up at Alice.

"So did I until now," Stephen replies.

"Well there is an exit but there are many of 'them' in the area," Kohta announces.

"They haven't heard us so we might be safe," Rei states.

The team starts to head for the exit. The team safely gets past 'them' all until Shizuka slips on a banana and falls on her butt.

"Ouch!" Shizuka yells.

'Them' focus on Shizuka and run towards her.

"No!" Saeko yells.

Alice gets off Stephen's back so Stephen grabs both his Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame. Zeke jumps into Alice's arms. Alice whips her rifle to the front. Stephen and Alyse run towards 'them' and surround Shizuka. Stephen slashes away at 'them' as Alyse stabs 'them'.

"Quick get to the others!" Stephen yells.

Shizuka gets up and runs off to the team.

"Ready babe?" Stephen asks.

"Oh course hun," Alyse replies.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephen slams his swords into the ground and runs around Alyse. The swords create sparks and light the swords on fire.

"Now!" Alyse yells.

Stephen brings his swords from the ground and rapidly slashes 'them' catching all of 'them' on fire. Alyse continually hits back 'them' with her rifle and stabs a few.

"Wow," Takashi says.

Soon 'them' fall to the ground on fire. Stephen and Alyse step over 'them' hand-in-hand and appear in front of the team.

"You guys were amazing!" Shizuka states.

Shizuka hugs Stephen and Alyse putting the two in her breasts. Stephen and Alyse look at each other as they have breasts against their face. The breasts soon stop them from breathing. Alice pokes Shizuka and then points to Stephen and Alyse.

"Oh my I'm so sorry," Shizuka says embarrassed.

Shizuka releases Stephen and Alyse who gasps for air.

"Big breasts can be wonderful but fuck they are lethal," Stephen says catching his breath.

"For once I have to agree with you but only about the lethal part," Alyse admits, "For the wonderful part."

Alyse slaps Stephen in the chest.

"Ha-ha didn't feel anything," Stephen says.

Stephen stands up and looks to Alyse who isn't amused.

"Oh come on," Stephen says, "I was funny there."

"Not really," Kohta says.

Stephen glares at Kohta.

"Now that we are all together and 'them' are roasting over an open fire how about we leave this fucked up park?" Takashi questions.

"I'm game," Stephen says.

The team exits the carnival and heads onto the street to see 'them' all over.

"There is a never ending parade of 'them'," Shizuka states.

"We should have left her for dead," Stephen remarks, "Hey that was the name of the game Left for Dead."

Alyse elbows Stephen in the stomach causing Stephen to grip his stomach.

"You're right I was in the wrong for saying that but at least I figured the game's name out," Stephen states.

Alyse rolls her eyes as the team walks off down the street and comes to Tokonosu Bay.

"Great we come to a dead end," Saya states, "Whose idea was it to go this way anyway?"

The team shrugs.

"Well let's head back," Stephen says.

Rei yawns as does Alyse.

"How about we get some sleep?" Rei asks.

"Well there is a fish market over there," Kohta says, "We probably could sleep there."

"Or we could sleep in this hotel," Takashi announces.

"The hotel it is," Alyse declares.

The team walks off and into the hotel. The nine each pick a room. In the rooms each member gets a shower. Soon the team is asleep for the night. Rei is sleeping in the same bed with Takashi as is Stephen and Alyse who are in the same room. Alice and Shizuka are sleeping together in the same bed as Saeko is sleeping on the bed. Saya is sleeping on the couch as Kohta is sleeping on the floor in front of the couch. The five are in the same room. The next day the team wakes up around eight and heads for the cafeteria of the hotel and have breakfast.

"June fourth," Stephen says, "Tomorrow is Rob's birthday."

"The big three-o," Alyse states.

Stephen cracks a smile as Alyse giggles.

"We'll try to get you guys back before tomorrow," Takashi says, "So you can be with Rob on his birthday."

"That would be nice," Stephen says, "But I highly doubt we'll find them or they'll find us."

Stephen frowns so Alyse kisses him on the cheek.

"Think positive hun," Alyse says.

After breakfast the team exits the hotel and looks out to the Tokonosu Bay.

"It's huge," Kohta states.

"No crap fat ass," Saya says, "It's just like you."

Kohta looks down and kicks a rock into the bay.

"You think maybe we could go for a little swim?" Shizuka asks.

"I highly doubt we would be allowed to swim in the Tokonosu Bay," Saeko replies, "It's mainly for fishing and transportation."

"Especially the Tokonosu Offshore International Airport on an island out in the Tokonosu Bay," Rei explains.

"You think there are survivors at the airport?" Alice asks.

"Probably but we'll check after we get Stephen and Alyse back to their team," Takashi replies, "They are our first priority."

"Thanks guys," Alyse says, "It means so much to us."

Stephen stares out into the Tokonosu Bay.

"It does," Stephen says weak.

Alyse goes to Stephen and lays her head on him. Stephen wraps his arm around Alyse.

"Hun please cheer up," Alyse says.

"I will," Stephen admits, "It will take some time though."

"Hey guys where did that family go?" Kohta asks.

The team turns around.

"Shit we must of lost them at the carnival!" Takashi yells.

"Oh wait there they are," Kohta says.

The team sees the woman and her two children running towards them.

"Fucking A!" Takashi shouts.

The woman goes to Takashi and slaps him across the face.

"Don't you ever leave me and my children in a carnival with these crazy things on the loose!" the woman yells.

Takashi rubs his cheek.

"Sorry about that ma'am but we got lost in there," Stephen says.

"Oh I'm so sorry," the woman says to Takashi, "My name is Kasumi and these two are Takeshi and Shigeru."

"Satoshi, Kasumi, Takeshi, and Shigeru?" Stephen questions.

"That's correct," Kasumi states.

"Pokémon hun?" Alyse asks.

"Yeah but forget about it," Stephen replies, "They have the same names and look like them but they aren't them because that's just an anime cartoon."

"Are you three hurt in anyway?" Shizuka asks.

"Not ma'am," Kasumi states.

"My name is Shizuka and these here are Stephen, Alyse, Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Kohta, and Alice," Shizuka states.

"Nice to meet you all," Kasumi says.

Kasumi, Takeshi, and Shigeru bow as does the team.

"Sorry about your husband back at the gun shop," Saeko states, "He was a brave man for keeping you three safe for so long."

"Daddy was the bravest man I knew," Takeshi states.

"He did everything to protect us," Shigeru says.

Alice frowns and remembers her dad.

"My daddy was the same to me," Alice mentions, "Before he well died."

Alice has a tear fall down her face so Zeke licks her and makes her laugh. The wind blows at the team.

"Today seems to be peaceful," Rei says.

"Hopefully it stays like this," Alyse states.

"Yeah," Stephen says.

The team sits down on a bench next to the Tokonosu Bay and stares out at the Tokonosu Offshore International Airport.

"You think there is anyone at that airport?" Kasumi asks.

"Probably," Takashi replies, "We will be heading there to find survivors soon, but first we have to get Stephen and Alyse back to their team."

"And when we are back with our team we will help collect survivors," Stephen states.

"Two teams is better than one," Rei states.

"So true," Alyse explains.

The sun raises high in the sky and the temperature gets high but not too high.

"Perfect weather," Shizuka says.

"Would be better if the world hadn't ended," Saya announces.

"The world hasn't truly ended," Alice states, "We are still alive and so are many more people all over the world."

"She has a point," Kasumi says, "We aren't the only survivors in this world."

"This world is huge with close to seven billion people," Takeshi states.

"Cut that in half and subtract millions more," Alyse says, "We heard that many people were turned."

"Wow," Shigeru says, "That's a lot of zombies."

"Too many to county," Takashi admits, "But we have killed a lot by coming this far."

"And there are many more to kill," Kohta says, "We'll put a stop to this outbreak sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner," Shizuka says, "I want to see my friend again. That's if she is still alive."

"Don't worry Shizuka she probably is still alive somewhere," Saeko announces.

"Maybe closer than you think," Alice says.

The time is now three in the morning and the team decides to head back into the hotel and have dinner. For dinner the team eats whatever the hotel still has which includes very little food but enough for the twelve. Soon the team is at the exit of the hotel near Tokonosu Bay.

"Alright you three stay here so you can stay safe," Takashi states, "We are going to go search for their team and after we'll come back for you."

"Be safe," Kasumi says.

Takashi raises his thumb and then the team exits the hotel and heads out onto the street where they see many of 'them'. The team grabs their weapons and runs for 'them'.


	7. Chapter 7

The team is running through the streets heading back to Shintoko Third Elementary School to see if LethaL Carnage had head back there for Stephen and Alyse. The team is slashing, stabbing, and whipping 'them' around as they run down the street. By nine at night the team arrives back around the gun shop but the team breaks into an apartment near it. The team changes into their pajamas for the night. The team is now in the living room after eating yet again.

"Did anyone else notice that taking the road was much faster than actually going through the carnival?" Kohta asks.

"Well we did spend hours in that stupid house of mirrors," Saya replies.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot about that," Kohta states.

"Well tomorrow is Rob's birthday," Stephen explains, "I hope we get to spend it with him Alyse.

"Don't worry hun we will and if we don't we'll make it up to him on my birthday," Alyse announces.

Stephen smiles at Alyse as she smiles back.

"Do you really think they went to Shintoko Third Elementary School?" Takashi asks.

"Yeah," Stephen replies, "That's where we were heading off to."

"Well you know not to go there because the JSDF aren't really evacuating people they are just quarantining them," Rei explains.

"That's so wrong," Alyse says.

"Yeah well tell that to the JSDF," Saeko states, "They won't take any chances in case any of those people are actually infected."

"I bet you most of those people are perfectly fine," Alyse announces.

"That's what you guys should do," Shizuka says, "You guys should lead them out of there and take them to somewhere safe."

"Actually we will be doing that," Takashi says.

"How come Takashi?" Alice asks.

"Rei's parents and my mother are there so I want to take the responsibility to protect them," Takashi replies.

"If that's what you want you got it," Stephen states.

The team starts yawning and so at midnight the team heads to bed. Takashi and Rei are in one room as Stephen and Alyse are in another. Shizuka and Alice are asleep on a fold out couch as Saeko is asleep on a love seat. Saya is asleep on a couch with Kohta again asleep beneath her near the couch. The team wakes up around three to smoke. Each members coughs as they enter the living room.

"What's going on here?" Shizuka asks.

"A fire!" Stephen replies, "Everyone out now!"

The team runs out of the apartment and sees that the apartment they were in along with many others are on fire. The team runs away to get a safe distance. When at the safe distance the team catches their breath.

"What the hell?" Stephen asks, "How did they catch on fire?"

"Probably some bastards trying to burn these apartments down to neutralize the outbreak," Takashi replies.

"Or it was because a telephone pole fell down and crashed into a generator causing an explosion," Kohta says pointing to a down telephone that's on fire.

"For once fat ass you are smart," Saya says.

Saya kisses Kohta on the cheek making him blush.

"We need to find another place to stay for the night," Saeko says.

"Right now we need to worry about 'them'!" Alyse yells.

A horde of 'them' start running towards the team.

"Damn it not in my pajamas!" Stephen yells.

The team drops their clothes on a bench and grabs their weapons. The team runs towards 'them' and start slashing, stabbing, and whipping 'them'.

"We don't have enough strength to keep doing this," Rei states, "We need to flee."

"Right," Takashi says.

The team whips 'them' back, grab their clothes, and then run off. 'Them' chase after the team but the team outruns them and ends up in a small store. Stephen and Takashi board up the doors and windows to prevent any of 'them' to enter. By five in the morning, the team falls back asleep in the deli of the small store. The team wakes up by two in the afternoon. The team puts on their clothes and grabs brunch.

"Happy birthday cuz," Stephen says sighing.

Alyse comes to Stephen and hands him an orange juice.

"Today we get back to the others," Alyse says.

Alyse sits down next to Stephen at a table. Takashi and the others are eating their food.

"We hope," Stephen announces, "It's two in the afternoon. The day pretty much is over and we still have a far way to go before reaching the school."

"We are leaving right now so drink your juice on the way," Takashi states.

The team grabs their weapons and heads out of the store. The team looks down both roads and sees none of 'them' yet so they continue on back to the graveyard. By eight at night the team arrives at the mortuary. The mortuary is filled with 'them'.

"Well looks like we won't be spending the night here again," Kohta says, "Just glad we stopped to have dinner on our way here."

"Is food all you think about fat ass?" Saya asks.

"No I think about video games too," Kohta replies.

"Ugh!" Saya shouts.

"I advise you two to stop fighting or we'll attract 'them'," Saeko states.

"How do we get into the graveyard without being heard?" Alice asks.

"Simple," Stephen replies, "We climb the fence."

"I am not climbing a fence," Shizuka says.

"Don't worry Stephen and I will climb the fence and then unlock the gate," Takashi announces.

"Be safe," Rei and Alyse say.

Stephen and Takashi start climb the fence. At the top Takashi jumps down and then so does Stephen.

"Takashi are we sure this is the mortuary?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah why?" Takashi replies.

Takashi goes to the gate and quietly unlocks it and opens it.

"Because we'll a junkyard isn't quite a graveyard," Stephen states.

"Junkyard?" Takashi questions.

The team turns and sees that they are entering a junkyard.

"Did we go the wrong way?" Shizuka asks.

"No we couldn't have," Saya replies, "We went the way we came from when we first met Stephen and Alyse."

"Then how are we in a junkyard and not a graveyard?" Saeko asks.

Saya shrugs at the questions. The team looks around the junkyard and ends up attracting 'them'.

"God they are in here too?" Stephen questions.

"Get going!" Alyse yells.

The team runs through the junkyard slashing, stabbing, and whipping 'them' that get in the way. Soon the team comes to a construction site within the junkyard. A new trash office is being build.

"Quick up the ladder!" Takashi yells.

"Are you crazy?" Shizuka asks, "That is so high up!"

"It's the only way to get away from these fucks," Takashi replies.

The team runs to the ladder and starts climbing. 'Them' start climbing but end up losing grip and fall down.

"Ha-ha can't get us assholes!" Stephen states smacking his ass.

The team arrives at the top of the ladder and comes to a narrow steel beam.

"Be careful," Saeko says, "Any wrong move and you'll fall to your death."

The team walks across the steel beam and by accident Kohta looks down which freaks his out.

"We are so high up," Kohta states.

"Kohta just pretend you are play a video game and this is one of the levels," Alice announces

"I'll try," Kohta says.

The team comes to a half complete building which holds two sets of stairs. The team rushes down the first set of stairs but the team ends up getting chased back up the steps by 'them'.

"Quick down the other set!" Alyse yells.

The team runs down the steps but Rei end up tripping.

"Rei!" Takashi yells.

Rei ends up getting pushes to the beam by 'them'. Takashi goes to help Rei but Saeko grabs Takashi.

"She isn't going to make it," Saeko says, "Just let her go."

"No!" Takashi yells, "I love her!"

Rei hears what Takashi shouts and starts to cry.

"Oh Takashi," Rei cries.

Takashi goes to run and help Rei but Saeko hits him in the stomach stopping him.

"I'm not letting you risk your life over some ex-girlfriend of yours," Saeko states.

Shizuka and Alice run down the steps followed by Saya and Kohta. Saeko is dragging Takashi down the stairs. Alyse runs down with Stephen. Takashi is fighting to break free and save Rei as Stephen starts making fists.

"Takashi!" Rei yells.

Stephen grinds his teeth and then whips himself around and runs back up the step.

"Stephen!" Alyse yells.

"Just go I'm getting Rei!" Stephen shouts looking back.

Stephen runs up the steps pulling out both the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame. Rei stands up and backs up across the steel beam.

"Takashi help me!" Rei yells.

Rei accidently ends up slipping off the steel beam as 'them' follow her down the beam. Rei nearly falls off the steel beam but she quickly grabs a hold of it.

"Rei!" Takashi shouts.

Takashi and the team have reached the bottom of the building and see Rei holding on for her laugh.

"I have to get Rei!" Takashi yells.

"No!" Saeko yells, "We don't need her."

Alyse angrily goes to Saeko and slaps her across the face.

"If that was you up there instead of her, Rei would let Takashi save you!" Alyse yells.

Saeko holds her cheek as the team sees Stephen slashing at 'them' knocking them away from Rei high up on the steel beam.

"Stephen!" Takashi and Alyse yell.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephen knocks off the last of 'them' and then puts both his swords away. Stephen kneels down and holds his hand out to Rei.

"Rei!" Stephen yells, "Grab my hand!"

Rei looks up at Stephen.

"Stephen," Rei cries out, "Takashi loves me."

"Yes he does now grab my hand," Stephen states.

"I love you too Takashi!" Rei yells.

"Rei!" Takashi yells.

Takashi breaks free from Saeko and runs back up the stairs.

"Rei grab my hand so you can be with Takashi!" Stephen yells.

Rei grows to grab Stephen's hand but ends up slipping. Takashi from a lower level of the building sees Rei fall. Rei screams as she falls.

"Rei!" Takashi yells.

"No!" Stephen yells.

Stephen jumps off the steel beam and flies down.

"Stephen!" Alyse yells.

Stephen quickly reaches Rei and catches her.

"Stephen," Rei says, "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life," Stephen replies.

Stephen quickly grabs a hold of another steel beam and dangles there with Rei in his other hand.

"No!" Alyse shouts, "Hurry Takashi!"

Takashi starts running faster up the flights of stairs.

Rei looks down to the far ground and then up at Stephen.

"Stephen just let me go and save yourself," Rei says, "I'll be with Hisashi."

"Rei I know you loved Hisashi but you love Takashi more," Stephen states, "You got to keep your pinky promise of getting married just like Alyse and me!"

Stephen starts using all his might to lift Rei up. Stephen pulls Rei up to himself. Rei grabs a hold of Stephen as Stephen uses his second hand to grip the steel beam from above.

"Climb!" Stephen yells.

"I'll try," Rei says.

Rei starts climbing up Stephen and manages to grip the steel beam. Rei climbs up on top of the steel beam.

"I made it," Rei says, "Now give me your hand."

Rei kneels down and holds her hand out to Stephen. Stephen starts slipping as he goes to grab Rei's hand. Stephen ends up losing grip of the steel beam.

"No!" Alyse shouts covering her eyes.

Stephen goes to fall but is stopped in midair. Stephen looks up and sees Takashi holding Stephen's hand.

"Takashi!" Stephen yells.

"I'm not letting my best friend die after saving my girl," Takashi says.

Takashi starts pulling Stephen up to the steel beam. Stephen finally is on the steel beam. Stephen, Rei, and Takashi get off the steel beam and then the three group hug as Rei cries. Running up the stairs is Alyse who runs to Stephen. Stephen opens his arms up and catches Alyse and spins her around. Stephen and Alyse being to kiss.

"Hey Takashi," Rei says.

"Yeah?" Takashi questions.

Rei moves in on Takashi and starts kissing him. Takashi beings kissing Rei.

"After all that happened between Rei and me," Takashi thinks, "I finally get to kiss my one true love again."

The team down below celebrates as they watch the couple kiss. Soon Takashi and Stephen stare at each other and smile. Now Stephen and Takashi walk down the steps hand in hand with their girl. When the team makes their way onto the ground they are hugged by the others.

"Let's get you guys back with your team," Takashi says.

"Yeah," Stephen says, "I would like that."

The team starts heading off towards Shintoko Third Elementary School.

"To be honest," Takashi announces, "I actually want you and your team to join my team."

"We would love too but it be best if we go separately to cover more ground," Alyse states.

"We'll meet up someday," Stephen says, "I promise."

"Let's meet up on a normal day," Rei states.

"Defiantly," Kohta says.

The team passes the graveyard that they first broke from LethaL Carnage at.

"So this is where the graveyard was?" Alice asks.

"Well we did need another way around it," Saeko states.

"Guess the junkyard had to be that way around," Shizuka explains, "Though I rather it of been an easier way."

The team laughs as the sun soon starts to rise in the sky.

"Happy birthday babe," Stephen says kissing Alyse on the cheek.

"Thanks hun," Alyse says.

"Happy birthday!" the team shouts.

Alyse giggles and smiles as the team arrives to the seven-seven gas station.

"Well this is where we go our separate ways," Takashi says.

"We'll meet again someday," Stephen states.

"Until that day good luck," Rei says.

"You too," Alyse says.

The team hugs both Alyse and Stephen and then walks off back to Tokonosu Bay. Stephen and Alyse wave bye to the team as they head off. Once the team vanishes within view Stephen and Alyse stare at each other.

"We should get to the others," Stephen states.

"They probably are missing us," Alyse explains.

"Most defiantly they are," Stephen says.

Stephen and Alyse continue their way to Shintoko Third Elementary School and head up getting surrounded by 'them'.

"God damn it!" Stephen yells.

Stephen and Alyse pull their weapons out. Stephen grabs both the Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame as Alyse grabs her rifle. Stephen and Alyse soon get surrounded as Stephen slashes at 'them' while Alyse whips 'them'.

"We are surrounded," Alyse says, "It looks like this is the end."

"Not really!" Takashi yells.

Stephen and Alyse turn to see Takashi and the team. Takashi and the team run towards Stephen and Alyse. Takashi and the team attack 'them' protecting Stephen and Alyse. Stephen and Alyse smile and then help kill 'them'. There is about a dozen of 'them'. The team slashes, stabs, and whips 'them' until they all die. The whole team ends up getting covered in blood from 'them'.

"Why did you guys come back?" Stephen asks.

"To give you this," Rei says.

Rei hands Stephen a picture.

"It's our team," Saya says, "So you won't forget us."

Stephen and Alyse smile and then hand Rei a picture.

"This is of our team," Stephen explains, "Know don't you go and forget us."

The team smiles and then finally leaves as they way bye to Stephen and Alyse who wave back.

"Thanks for everything!" Stephen and Alyse yell.

"Anytime!" Takashi and his team shouts.

Again Takashi and his team vanish into the sun. Stephen and Alyse sigh and then head off back to the elementary school.

"I sure am going to miss them," Alyse admits.

"So will I," Stephen says, "They are probably the coolest team we have met here in Japan."

Alyse and Stephen smile as they continue their way to the elementary school. Meanwhile passing the Seven-Seven gas station is Takashi and his team.

"I'm glad we met Stephen and Alyse," Takashi says, "They probably are the two coolest people in all of Japan."

"Defiantly," Rei says, "And another cute couple."

Rei leans up against Takashi making him blush. Takashi wraps his arm around Rei.

"I love you Rei," Takashi says.

"I love you too Takashi," Rei says.

Rei wraps her arm around Takashi. Shizuka, Alice, Kohta, Saya, and Saeko all smile at the two as they follow them.

"Takashi and Rei," Saeko says, "Sorry about how I acted back at the junkyard. I was acting selfish because I have feelings for Takashi."

"I knew it!" Saya states.

The team looks at Saya.

"Saya what are you saying?" Kohta asks.

"I knew deep down that Saeko had feelings for Takashi," Saya replies, "That's why she acted weird towards him at times they were close."

"What love makes you do," Shizuka says.

"If love causes you to act stupid then I'm never falling in love," Alice explains.

Takashi and the team laugh as the walk to Tokonosu Bay to get Kasumi and her two children.

"I see it," Alyse says.

"We are almost there babe," Stephen says, "I can't wait to see Rob and the others."

"Neither can I hun," Alyse admits.

"After four days we are finally rejoining our team," Stephen states.

"It's such a warm feeling," Alyse announces.

Stephen shakes his head and smiles.

"For once in my life I have realized what really matter to me so much," Stephen thinks, "My family, my new friends, and of course my future wife and daughter. In these times I have it made."

Walking towards the elementary school are Stephen and Alyse. Stephen and Alyse have blood all over them. Stephen has his Crimson Flame and Carnage Flame in both hands as Alyse is holding her Automatic Rifle. LethaL Carnage notices Stephen and Alyse.

"Cuzes!" Rob yells.

LethaL Carnage runs to Stephen and Alyse who smile big.

To Be Continued…


End file.
